mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Mark Deckard-Hologhost and the Mechine
= Colonel Mark Deckard-Hologhost and the Mechine= By Carl E. Thompson and Joseph G. Thompson Maveric Lion Productions c. 2010 ck the summary Prologue Earth;Universe 174 Earth Timeline 2168.New York City an abandoned section of the subterranean concourse under the City of Manhattan. A hulk face appeared beside one of the refurbished old concrete pillars upon the sub station shuttle platform.The Alpha Omega Warriors left eye gleamed a scarlet hue,asmacroscope eye patch scanned the platform ahead,looking for any sign of his enemy targets ahead.A dark brown,dirty trench coat,cover his white Omega Warriors Marine Combat light Armor. Cassandra 'Mark.' Mark Deckard'' No.' Cassandra ''Mark.Listen to me.' Deckard ''Shut up,Cassandra.' ''Deckard;'Shut up?That's the only thing you can say to me-shut up!'' ''''I know what I'm doing. Cassandra;'No,you don't.and this place is filthy.' Deckard;'Old New York's sub shuttle concourse ain't a beauty now,but it beats anything back at home in Philly.Septa hasn't cleaned their sub shuttle terminal since 1963-way before we had sub shuttle all over the globe. Cassandra;''That's not true.It got cleaned in 1980's. ''Deckard;'' Well,this a Sarkhon's Star Palace compared that.And I still know what I'm doing'' Behind Colonel Mark Deckard a swirl of yellow mist began appear and coelless into the form of a young,beautiful blond woman,who once was Cassandra Deckard-Colonel Mark Deckard former wife. The Holographic ghost smile.Her large brown eyes showed a critical scowl. Cassandra ;'Do you Marcus Joseph Richard Deckard ?' Deckard;Yeah.Hello-Veteran of World War III.'' Colonel Deckard moved pasted Sector 15 of the underground subway system. And you can cut the using my full name,when you disapprove or yer mad at me. Makes me sound like David Mark Chapman or something. Cassandra;'Hey,they holo cloned John Lenon over 50 years ago.Nobody cares about that asshole,who shot him in front of the Dakota. Deckard;'What's that got to do with anything?. Cassandra;'Nothing.'' Deckard;'Ok.then.' '''Cassandra;''Why do you have always be so smart ?' '''Deckard;;''You'd rather I was stupid all the time ?' '''Cassandra Deckard begins giggle.Her hologhost image only seen her husband wanders behind him,flashing her big,hazel eyes at his Colonel Deckard stalks through rest of the plateform.' Write the first section of your article here. Prologue Earth;Universe 174 Earth Timeline 2168.New York City an abandoned section of the subterrainian concourse under the City of Manhatten. A hulk face appeared beside one of the referbished old concrete pillors upon the sub station shuttle platform.The Alpha Omega Warriors left eye gleamed a scarlet hue,as macroscope eye patch scanned the platform ahead,looking for any sign of his enemy targets ahead.A dark brown,dirty trench coat,cover his white Omega Warriors Marine Combat light Armor. Cassandra 'Mark.' Mark Deckard'' No.' Cassandra ''Mark.Listen to me.' Deckard ''Shut up,Cassandra.' ''Deckard;'Shut up?Thats the only thing you can say to me-shut up!'' ''''I know what I'm doing. Cassandra;'No,you don't.and this place is thilthy.' Deckard;'Old New York's sub shuttle concourse ain't a beauty now,but it beats anything back at home in Philly.Septa hasn't cleaned their sub shuttle terminal since 1963-way before we had sub shuttle all over the globe. Cassandra;''That's not true.It got cleaned in 1980's. ''Deckard;'' Well,this a Sarkhon's Star Palace compared that.And I still know what I'm doing'' Behind Colonel Mark Deckard a swirl of yellow mist began appear and co-elless into the form of a young,beautiful blonde woman,who once was Cassandra Deckard-Colonel Mark Deckard former wife. The Holographic ghost smile.Her large brown eyes showed a crytical scowl. Cassandra ;'Do you Marcus Joseph Richard Deckard ?' Deckard;Yeah.Hello-Veteran of World War III.'' Colonel Deckard moved pasted Sector 15 of the underground subway system. And you can cut the using my full name,when you dissapprove or yer mad at me. Makes me sound like David Mark Chapman or something. Cassandra;'Hey,they holo cloned John Lenon over 50 years ago.Nobody cares about that asshole,who shot him infront of the Dekota. Deckard;'What's that got to do with anything?. Cassandra;'Nothing.'' Deckard;'Ok.then.' Silence .Colonel Mark Deckard pistol in his left hand,violently shoves open a metal cage like fence '''Cassandra;''Why do you have always be so smart ?' '''Deckard;;''You'd rather I was stupid all the time ?' '''Cassandra Deckard begins giggle.Her hologhost image only seen her husband wanders behind him,flashing her big,hazel eyes at his Colonel Deckard stalks through rest of the plateform.' Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.